Naruto: Fate last mission
by Umithousuki
Summary: terbangun kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, sebagai anak dalam ramalan. kini dia harus memenuhi tugasnya, untuk membantu masternya. dalam meraih kemenangan sebuah permainan gila yang masternya, sebut Holly Grail War.
1. chapter 1

**Naruto: Fate last mission**

 **Sumary: terbangun kembali setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, sebagai anak dalam ramalan. kini dia harus memenuhi tugasnya, untuk membantu masternya. dalam meraih kemenangan sebuah permainan gila yang masternya, sebut Holly Grail War.**

Warn: Author noob, Eyd berantakan, typo,Gaje,Oc,Ooc dsb.

Tokoh yang berada dalam fic ini bukan milik author, author cuma meminjam mereka.

Ucapan terimakasih, kepada Nii san ku, Akira Suzuki, dan teman²nya, untuk mengizinkan wall rp mereka untuk ide fic ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Holy Grail War, perang untuk memdapatkan cawan suci, perangkat pengabul segala keinginan. Disanalah, pria dengan rompi hijau berbalut jubah putih aksen api merah bertuliskan Yondaime, rambut kuning jabrik berantakan, serta iris saffire pada kedua matanya.

"Cawan suci... aku harus mendapatkannya"

Ia mengikuti perang ini bukan tanpa alasan. Ia ingin mendapatkan Cawan suci demi kedamaian dunia dan mengabulkan keinginan masternya, setelah ia mendapatkannya, ia akan meminta kematiannya, kepada sang Cawan.

"Caster kah.?" premuda berambut hitam, dengan pakaian putih muncul, didepan pria rambut kuning itu. Pemuda itu beridir 7m ftf dari Caster.

"pertempuran tanpa tujuan tidak ada gunanya, kalian tau."

Ucapnya, dengan sedikit sombong, sepertinya dia adalah Servant kelas archer. Terlihat dari busur Gandiwa yang dibawanya, pemuda ini dan pria di depannya, tidak sendiri di sekeliling mereka juga terdapat pertempuran pertempuran antara servant lainnya. HGW kali ini berbeda, bukan 7 master yang ikut bertempur namun 20 master, dan itu yang menyebabkan lebih dari 2 servant yang class nya sama.

Di sisi lain...

Seorang Archer berdiri di tempat tinggi sambil memandang gadis berambut putih yang merupakan musuhnya, yang memiliki class sama sepertinya.

"Tch..." archer itu berdecak kesal, "kita liat siapa yang paling hebat kalau begitu..." Archer mengarahkan anak panahnya, ke langit. Anak panah itu tepat berada di depan wajah archer yang tengah memejamkan mata.

 **"Jika Rama, putra Dasaratha adalah lambang Dharma dan jika aku adalah hambanya yang sejati, maka anak panahku, pergi dan penggal mereka semua..."**

Satu anak panah melesat kelangit dengan cepat, perlahan sebuah cahaya muncul.

 **"...INDRA ASTRA!"**

Ribuan anak panah pun menghujami tempat itu. Bahkan sampai ke pertempuran servant lain. Ribuan anak panah itu terus turun bagaikan hujan selama 10 detik.

Archer berambut putih bergender perempuan yang melihat lawannya, menggunakan Harta mulianya, pun memukul tanah berkali² hingga membuat lingkaran api yang besar hingga menyerupai matahari guna melindunginya, dari archer yang menjadi lawannya.

"aku tidak akan kalah!"

*trank!

Benturan pedang terjadi antara, 2 orang berzirah salah satunya adalah wanita.

"tcih. akan kubuat kau menarik kembali perkataanmu,soal diriku." saber wanita mendecih tak suka.

Memposisiskan pedangnya, dengan kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan izin masterku."

*Wusssh!

Energi merah keluar dengan besar, dari pedang saber memunculkan gelombang kejut besar yang menghancurkan panah archer yang menuju ke arah mereka, gelombang kejut juga menghantam saber dihadapannya, untuk goyah dari posisinya. Kemudian energi merah meledak tinggi ke angkasa, energi merah itu bersumber, dari pedang saber sebagai pusatnya.

"Sekarang waktu bagimu untuk lenyap!"

Gelombang kejut kembali menghantam sabar satunya, namun sepertinya gelombang itu bukan masalah untuk saber.

 **"Clarent... Blood Arthur!"**

Saber berteriak dan menebaskan pedangnya, dengan energi merah besar ke arah saber yang menjadi lawannya.

"Harta mulia, aku tau siapa kau! Kau adalah anjing pesuruh yang tidak di akui oleh ayahnya, sendiri pemberontak pendosa! Dari britania raya! Mordred!"

Saber itu kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya, kedepan dada. Kemudian berkonsentrasi pada Harta mulia yang akan ia lepaskan.

 **"Zero Gladius!"**

Saber itu mengangkat pedangnya, dan menebaskan ke arah bawahnya, menciptakan tebasan mana, berbalut api hitam yang kemudian menghantam dan beradu dengan Harta mulia milik mordred.

*Blarrr...

Akibat berbenturnya, kedua harta mulia tersebut, menciptakan sebuah ledakan dahsyat yang meluluhlantahkan sekitar tempat tersebut.

-sisi lain.

"pertempuran memanas, mari kita juga." tangan kiri archer mulai menarik tali busur panah dengan tangan kanan.

*syuut.

lesatan satu anak panah api biru. Tak terelakkan dan langsung mengarah ke leher seorang pria berjubah yang menjadi lawannya itu.

cadster mengelak, dan membuat anak panah tersebut melubangi kerah jubah mendiang ayahnya, yang ia Kenakan.

"hufft."

Membuang nafas... caster mulai mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum dia dibangkitkan hingga sampai sekarang.

—_–_—_–Konoha—_–_—_–

Cawan suci, sebuah perangkat pengabul segala keinginan. Namun, untuk mendapatkannya, harus melalui sebuah tahap ritual yang disebut Holy Grail War.

Dimana 7 servant dah masternya, akan bertarung habis habisan demi mendapatkan cawan suci. tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ada yang berubah cawan suci, menginginkan 20 servant dan masternya untuk bertarung dalam ritual yang dia ciptakan.

Hinata Hyuga, salah satu keturunan darikeluarga sihir lebih tepatnya, Hyuga. Hinata merupakan seorang gadis yang berhati lemah lembut. Dan tak menyukai peperangan dan kekerasan. Dia terpaksa memikul beban untuk menjadi Master menggantikan kakaknya, Hyuga neji. yang tewas akibat kecelakaan.

Kini Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah kuil. berlambang pusaran dengan tulisan kanji Jepang kuno.

 **-Uzumaki Naruto, Generasi Ketujuh. putra Dewa shinobi-**

Di tangan hinata telah tergenggam sebuah, protector pelindung kepala berlambang pusaran dengan ukiran daun terhubung dibelakangnya, hinata meletakkan, protector itu di diagram pusaran yang telah ia buat.

"Biarkan perak dan baja, biarkan protector pengikat perjanjian menjadi dasar. Warna yang aku persembahkan Kuning." diagram mulai bersinar.

"kuperintahkan... Bersumpahlah setia padaku, dan jadikan nyawaku sebagai pedangmu. Jika kau terpanggil oleh cawan suci, dan bersedia mengikuti aturan, Jawablah panggilanku!" cahaya semakin terang

"Anak bungsu dari Dewa, mengajarkan kasih sayang dan arti kehidupan, datanglah sesuai yang kuperintahkan. Wahai anak matahari. Penjaga kasih sayang!" Ledakan besar tercipta debu pun berterbangan kesegala arah.

debu menghilang dan menampilkan pemuda berambut kuning jabrik acak acakan, iris mata shafire memakai rompi hijau, celana hitam sepatu shinobi dan jubah putih berkibar di belakangnya.

"siapa kau.?" tanya hinata ragu.

"Aku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Anak dalam ramalan, Genarasi ketujuh, anak matahari. Generasi terakhir Ashura" hinata menegang mendengar suara datar itu.

"jadi apa kau masterku.?"

E.N.D

Etto... Bolehkan umi meminta pendapat kalian.? Fic ini dilanjut atau tidak. bagi yang suka silahkan klik fav dan follow dan tolong tekan review juga terimakasih ^Δ^

#logout


	2. Chapter 2: prolog

**Chap 2: prolog**

*kriiing!

Bunyi jam weker membangunkan diriku dari alam mimpi, dengan perlahan kucoba bangkit mengangkat tubuhku untuk pergi meninggalkan singgasanaku yang nyaman, namun itu sia sia ketika kurasakan daya tari gravitasi singgsanaku, memaksaku untuk kembali menghantamnya. Sial godaan kasur ini begitu kuat aku tak sanggup melawan. "unghhmm.." ketika mataku akan kembali tertutup aku melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka menampilkan sesosok pemuda, berompi hijau berjalan ke arahku dan semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahku. Aku yang tak kuat menahan daya mataku pun akhirnyat menurut untuk kembali terpejam.

*Byuur...

Aku terkaget ketika mendapati diriku dalam keadaan basah, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadaraan, akhirnya aku sadar saat ini aku tengah berada di bath up dengan piyama masih ku kenakan. terlebih lagi bath up ini berisis air dingin yang seketika membuatku menggigil. aku menoleh mendapati pria berompi hijau dan berambut kuning hanya menatapku dengan datar. aku memandangnya tajam. tapi kenapa pandanganku malah membuatnya, tersenyum tipis, senyum itu sukses membuat wajahku merona.

"seorang penyihir bangsawan sangat memalukan jika terlambat bangun." pria itu pergi meninggalkan aku yang hanya bisa menunduk.

.

.

Aku berjalan ke arah ruang tamu, kini aku telah mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Konoha gakuen, tempatku menimba ilmu, seragamku terdiri dari kemeja putih, dilapisi blazer biru, dan rok hitam sedikit di atas lutut. dengan stocking hitam sampai kepahaku. kau melihat pria itu tengah duduk santai di sofa.

"C-caster"

Panggilku gugup pada pria itu. pria itu menoleh lalu menatapku. "Ya master." balasnya "aku akan kesekolah. kau ingin ikut atau disini.? " tanyaku pada Caster. Servantku yang ku panggil kemarin malam diaebuah kuil lama di pinggiran hutan kota. Aku Hinata hyuga. merupakan pewaris keluarga sihir Hyuga, harus ikut terlibat dalam permainan yang dilakukan oleh Cawan Suci. sebenarnya, bukan aku yang harus jadi pewaris dan ikut andil melainkan Nii san ku Hyuga Neji. Tapi sayang beberapa bulan lalu ia meninggal akibat kecelakaan.

"tentu aku ikut master... aku akan selalu menjagamu." aku tersadar dari pikiranku saat Caster, mengatakannya. aku mengangguk kemudian pergi keluar rumah dengan membawa tasku. rumah yang kutempati sendiri adalah rumah bergaya Jepang kuno, peninggalan orang tuaku sebelum mereka meninggal. rumah ini begitu nyaman banyak sekali para penggemar sejarah yang ingin membelinya, dengan harga mahal. Yang langsung kutolak rumah ini adalah peninggalan keluargaku jadi tidak mungkin aku berjalan di trotoar jalan menuju sekolah, kulihat banyak sekali teman temanku yang berangkat Bersama, berbeda denganku yang selalu berangkat sendiri dan sedikit memiliki teman. Bukannya, aku anti sosial hanya saja aku terlalu gugup ketika akan berbicara itulah sebabnya, banyak yang menganggap diriku ini putri sombong tipe putri yang tak tersentuh. Jadinya aku hanya memiliki beberapa teman. Bicara soal teman aku memiliki seorang teman yang wajahnya, mirip dengan Caster. Namanya, Menma. dan juga kalau diingat ingat aku merasa tidak asing pada wajah caster. Seakan kami telah saling mengenal sejak lama.

' C caster.' panggilku pada caster melalui kontak batin. ' Ya master.' jawabnya. 'apa kau pernah bertemu denganmu sebelumnya.?' tanyaku ragu. 'Tidak.' 'uh uhmm baiklah.' setelah itu aku tak mendengar lagi suara Caster.

Tanpa sadar aku telah sampai di depan sekolahku. Konoha gakuen. Sekolah yang tak kalah berkelas dengan sekolah di Tokyo, Fuyuki, dan Kyoto. aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki area sekolah. membuka pintu dan berjalan menaiki beberapa anak tangga. ketika sampai dilantai 2. aku melihat orang yang aku kenal cukup dekat. " O ohayou Issei san " sapaku gugup seperti biasa. "Oh ohayou mo Hinata hime." balas issei yang membuatku gugup. Issei adalah anak seorang pendeta kuil shinto. keluarga mereka telah turun temurun mengabdi pada keluarga Hyuga yang dipercaya merupakan keturunan dewi kaguya.

"sudah kubilangkan jangan memanggilku seperti itu." kataku menasehatinya. "Gomen aku telah terbiasa akan susah menghilangkannya" kata issei sambil membenarkan kacamatanya. aku hanya menghela nafasku. melihat kelakuan issei. dari ruangan disebelah issei aku mendengar suara menma. yang sepertinya tengah memperbaiki beberapa barang yang rusak.

"Issei titip salam pada menma ya." aku berucap sambil berjalan pergi menuju melihat issei menganggukan kepala sebagai balasan.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan sudah akan malam bisa dilihat dari lukisan senja yang terlihat dilangit. menandakan sang raja sudah turun dari tahta untuk diganti sang ratu. aku berjalan menuju sekolah ketika selesai membeli beberapa perlatan yang aku butuhkan.

'master... soal diagram sihir yang kau temukan. apa kau yakin akan melakukannya sekarang.' tanya caster melalui batin padaku. aku pun membalasnya. 'Tentu saja kita tidak boleh membiarkan itu. bisa bisa korban jatuh tanpa kita tau.' aku tidak ingin melibatkan warga lokal dalam peperangan ini itulah sebabnya. ketika aku menemukan diagram sihir penghisap jiwa. aku memutuskan untuk menghalusnya, dengan membeli beberapa alat dahulu.

'Master ada apa.? 'tanya caster ketika tiba² aku bersembunyi di balik lampu jalan. 'disana ada kenalanku" tidak lebih tepatnya. Mantan pacarku uchiha sasuke. yang tengah bercumbu mesra dengan kekasih menma sakura haruno. aku yang melihat itu menatap tak percaya, bagaimana sakura bisa menghianati menma.? padahal menma begitu mencintai sakura.

'sudahlah. Master kita punya hal penting ingat' caster mengingatkanku. aku pun mengangguk kemudian pergi menuju sekilah.

.

.

.

Di atap sebuah bangunan, gadis berambut putih berpakaian ala miko jepang menatap perempuan berambut indigo yang tengah melakukan sesuatu pada diagram sihir.

" Etto.. caster kah, aku ragu melawannya atau tidak." gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya dibawah dadanya. "maa aku tunggu servant lain saja. Uuh tapi master akan memarahiku nanti." gadis itu uring²an sendiri . Hinata yang tengah konsen pada kegiatannya, pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis, membawa sebuah panah. "Archer." gumam hinata yang langsung melesat pergi. meninggalkan atap sekolah untuk mencari area luas untuk bertarung.

"nee kau tak bisa kabur."

Archer tersebut melesat mengejar hinata dan menembakan 2 anak panah ke arah hinata yang kini berada di tanah lapang.

'Caster' gumam hinata.

*trank! Trank!

Anak panah archer berbenturan dengan sebuah kunai bermata tiga yang dilemparkan caster. Perlahan naruto muncul di depan hinata menatap archer yang menapak di depannya.

"Caster." gumam Archer.

"menjauhlah master" naruto melirik hinata, hinata mengangguk dan berjalan mundur.

Archer menatap caster yang berdiri 20m ftf darinya. Dengan sigap kemudian archer mempersiapkan panahnya, vt kanannya, kemudian vt kirinya, menarik tali busur. Dan dengan diiringi anak panah tiba tiba keluar. Int 0.3s

*wuuusssh!

Sebuah lesatan 1 buah anak panah dengan cepat ia lesatkan ke arah servant class caster yang berada di depannya.

Caster yang mihat serangan mengarah padanya, kemudian menciptakan, sebuah kunai bercabang tiga dari sebuah lingkaran sihir kemudian menebas anak panah itu. naruto kemudian melesat cepat kearah archer, archer yang melihat itu menghilangkan busurnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah nodachi.

"Jarak dekat."

Gumam naruto. Trankk... Trank.. nodachi dan kunai bermata tiga bertemu saling menebas, bertahan. percikan api timbul akibat dua logam berbentura. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menghindari tusukan nodachi, ke arahnya, wuusssh... Mata archer bergerak lincah ke sana kemari mengikuti tebasan kunai dari naruto. Archer menghindari dan membalas serangan naruto dengan tak kalah cepat. mereka bergerak begitu cepat. Hingga yang terlihat hanya kilatan kilatan putih.

"inikah pertarungan pahlawan" Gumam hinata.

*braaak*

*blarr

Archer terpelanting menabrak dinding bangunan. sedetik kemudian, archer keluar dengan nafas sedikit teraengah menatap naruto di depannya.

"Siapa kau aku tidak pernah dengan seorang penyihir mahir memainkan senjata." tanya archer.

"dan kau sendiri mudah kutebak pendekar dari jepang, perempuan legendaris pada massanya. kau adalah To.. "

*kertak

"siapa.?"

Archer langsung menghilang dan mengejar sosok yang baru saja lari.

"Caster susul dia aku akan mengikutimu" hinat memerintahkan caster untuk mengikuti archer. Hinata tak ingin ada korban itulah sebabnya, dia selalu berhati² tapi kenapa bisa dia lengah.

Hinata kini berdiri memandang tubuh yang tergelatak, dengan nafas putus² laki laki itu adalah orang yang sangat dia kenal.

"kenapa ini... Kenapa harus terjadi.. " hinata duduk bersimpuh disebelah tubuh itu airmatanya, mengalir memandang tubuh yang mulai kehabisan nafas. "kau tidak bisa mati aku akan menyelamatkanmu" hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul bulan.

Naruto memilih pergi mengejar archer meninggalkan masternya, melakukan apa yang dia bisa.

.

.

.

Hinata duduk disofa ruang tamu sambil memandang caster yang baru tiba. "Jangan kau tinggalkan kalungmu disembarang tempat master." naruto menyerahkan kalung hinata. "arigatou." lirih hinata. "masternya adalah orang yang sangat hati² susah untuk melacak dirinya" ucap naruto. Hening cukup lama sampai mata hinata melebar.

"Caster!"

*wuush!

kini hinata berada di gendongan caster membelah angin malam menuju ketempat tujuan mereka." master ini bukan salahmu" caster berhenti ketika sudah dekat dan menurunkan hinata."tidak aku tetap merasa bertanggung jawab" hinata berlari "master tunggu aku merasakan aura Archer lain." naruto bergerak cepat dan menebas anak panah. dihadapan hinata. Di atas hinata. Dan caster. Servant menggunakan gaun hijau, rambut kuning sedikit pucat. Memiliki ekor kucing berada dibelakang tubuhnya, telinganya juga telinga kucing tengah memegang sebuah busur dengan wajah datar.

"Caster."

Lirih servant itu.

T. b. C

Osh! Makasih atas dukungannya! dan karna review salah satu rider author jadi semangat soal fight maaf. author kuranf jago hehe. Tapi author akan berusaha semakin baik ^Δ^

#logout


	3. Takdir

**Chapter3: Takdir.**

[Dream world]

Aku berdiri, melihat sosok seseorang terbalut aura kuning oranye, tengah melayang menghadapi perempuan cantik berambut perak dengan 3 mata. mereka bertarung layaknya, dalam sebuah film yang sering fantasy kutonton. Wow! Itu batinku ketika sosok berbalut aura itu melemparkan sebuah serangan bagaikan shuriken. yang memiliki bunyi bagai bising jet.

*kabooom.

Serangan itu. meledak ketika mengenai si perempuan, aku pikir perempuan itu akan binasa ketika mengenai serangan yang bisa menghancurkan setengah konoha. tapi pikiran itu segera aku buang ketika melihat bualatan hitam mengurung perempuan itu. perlahan bulatan retak dan hancur, memperlihatkan perempuan itu yang memandang sendu pria beraura oranye.

"kenapa. kau membenciku Ashura!"

Perempuan itu berbicara ashura.? Ashura Dewa matahari kan.? legenda shinto saudara dari Indra Dewa bulan.

"aku mencintaimu. aku mencintai setiap kalian yang berasal dari rahimku! keturunanku!"

Aku kembali melihat perempuan itu yang sepertinya, menangis. entah kenapa aku merasa iba. siapa perempuan itu ada hubungan apa dia dengan ashura yang merupakan dewa. Atau... Mataku membola ketika menyadari teringat akan legenda yang kubaca. Dewi kelinci ootsutsuki kaguya. mencintai setiap keturunannya, namun ia selalu ditolak karena kekejamannya, pada manusia. duli legenda mengatakan bahwa Kaguya Dewi yang baik. namun sifatnya berubah karna memakan buat terlarang.

dan keturunannya, yang paling dicinta adalah Ashura dewa matahari. anak bungsu dari dewa shinobi. Aku menampar pipiku. ini mimpi terhebatku. melihat kejadian nyata akan sejarah aku tidak ingin bangun.

"Kaguya... Kita-" "tidak! aku tidak akan mendengar penolakan lagi!"

Wow mereka seperti dalam drama drama sekarang. padahal tadi mereka saling melempar jurus jurus. "Jika aku tak bisa memilikimu sekarang Ashura... aku akan menunggu reinkarnasimu dan membuatnya, menjadi milikku." aku melihat kaguya tersenyum manis eh. Ralat menyeingai.

entah kenapa aku merinding melihat seringaiannya, lalu kaguya menoleh ke arahku diikuti pria beraura oranye, hal itu sukses membuatku kaget dan mataku melotot seperti akan keluar.

pria beraura oranye itu wajahnya, sama sepertiku bedanya dia memiliki mata biru dan rambut kuning. tapi bukan itu yang membuatku sangat terkejut tapi perkataan kaguya.

"tunggulah aku Emiya. Menma"

[End]

Hah... Hah... Hah.

Aku terbangun dengan nafas terengah engah seperti habis mengikuti lari marathon berpuluh puluh kilometer jauhnya. keringat mengalir deras sepanjang tubuhku. mimpi apa itu barusan seketika badanku merinding mengingat senyuman kaguya dalam mimpi.

Hah sudahlah lebih baik aku mandi. aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk menyegarkan tubuhku yang lengket akibat keringat. setelah selesai aku segera keluar dan mulai mengenakan seragam sekolahku. Sekolahku sekolah yang cukup terkenal. Namanya Konoha gakuen.

Aku berjalan turun kelantai dilantai bawah aku tak menemukan seorang pun yah memang siapa yang kuharapkan aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Rin nee. kalau dia tidak ada dia pasti sudah di Gereja. bicara soal Rin nee. dia merupakan orang yang mengadopsiku. Rin nee adalah seorang wanita cantik berambut putih tergerai lurus. dengan iris kuning cerah, kulit tam eksostis. rin nee selalu berpakain hitam lengan panjang, celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam juga. Rin nee juga mengenakan kalung salib.

banyak yang menyukai rin nee sayangnya, Rin nee adalah pendeta (?) jadi dia tidak pernah menerima seorang pria pun. aku sendiri heran bagaimana Rin nee bisa jadi pendeta.? bukankah pendeta untuk seorang laki-laki.? yang aku herankan juga usia Rin nee itu sama denganku 18th itu artinya saat dia menemukanku di depan gereja usianya, sama denganku bukan.

tapi setiap aku bertanya Rin nee selalu menjawab "Itu kehendak Tuhan" jika dia sudah mengatakan itu aku hanya menurut saja Rin nee orang yang ambisius pada tujuaanya, suka pada orang yang dekat pada Tuhan dan benci pada orang yang menghina Tuhan atau hal suci lainnya. itu sebabnya aku tak pernah menentangnya jika dia sudah berkata itu kehendak tuhan.

Saat ini aku berjalan kesekolah seorang diri. ketika lewat diperumahan banyak orang yang menyapaku. aku juga balas sapaan mereka dengan ramah. Ya aku sering membantu orang-orang disekitar sini. dalam memperbaiki barang mereka yang rusak. Jadinya mereka cukup akrab denganku.

Sekitar 20 menit berjalan aku sampai disekolah disana aku melihat temanku issei tengah menungguku. tampaknya ada barang yang rusak lagi.

.

.

.

.

Aku didalam ruang osis Tengah memperbaiki sebuah pengharum ruangan yang rusak sarat kudengar samar samar suara issei yang tengah berbicara pada orang yang ku kenal.

"sampaikan salamku pada menma ya issei' itu suara terakhir yang kudengar. sebelum kemhdian issei masuk menemuiku. "hinata.?" tanyaku. Issei mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "seperti biasa dia menitip salam" aku mengangguk mendengar jawaban issei.

"nah selesai"

Aku menyerahkan pengharum itu pada issei.

"Sasuga menma seperti biasa kau sangat berbakat"

Pujinya padaku aku hanya tersenyum sebagai respon untuk membalas pujian issei. "bukan apa apa issei. Aku hanya membantu sebisaku" ucapku pada issei.

"oh ya bagainana hubunganmu dengan sakura.?" tanya issei sambil mengangkat alat pengharum dan berjalan keluar. "baik baik saja" aku menjawab sambil mengekor dari belakangnya. "baguslah aku sempat mendengar kabar bahwa sakura bermain dibelakangmu." issei melirik diriku melalui kaca matanya.

Aku mengangguk lalu menepuk bahunya. "aku tau kau mengkhawatirkanku issei terima kasih tapi aku tidak akan percaya sebelum melihat sendiri buktinya." issei tersenyum tipis melihatku

"lakukan sesukamu aku mendukungmu"

Aku mengangguk lalu merangkulnya, dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Malam hari aku duduk di meja makan bersama Rin nee. Yang sedang memakan makanannya. rin nee makan dengan tenang khas bangsawan. aku beran darimana rin nee belajar tata krama makan seperti itu.

"menma." panggil rin nee padaku.

"ya. Nee" aku menanggapi panggilannya sambil meletakan mangkuk ku yang telah habis. rin nee memberikan sebuah kotak hitam terdapat jejak kaki.

"itu.." tanyaku sambil melirik nee san "katalis untukmu. ini jejak kaki. Atalanta. Pemburu wanita. Anak angkat dewi artemis" rin nee menjelaskan padaku.

"apa memang aku harus ikut perang ini nee san.? " tanyaku sambil mengambil katalis itu. Rin nee hanya mengangguk kemudian berdiri membawa piring yang telah kotor untuk di cuci.

"dengar menma. Kau adalah adikku meski bukan kandung itu sudah menjadikanmu pewaris Gereja nantinya, dan keturunan gereja selalu mengikuti HGW sebelum menjadi pengadil dalam perang ini sepertiku." rin nee kembali dan duduk dihadapanku.

"lagipula kau itu istimewa." lanjut rin nee kepadaku. dari kecil rin nee selalu berkata aku istimewa. aku sendiri bingung. aku memiliki kekuatan aneh kekuatan untuk mengendalikan alam seperti. Air, tanah, api. Nee san juga bilang aku memiliki daya pikat wanita yang luar biasa. Tapi aku belum menyadarinya. Ngomong-ngomong kami bukan keluarga yang normal.

Rin nee sendiri memiliki kekuatan untuk berbicara pada roh para legenda atau orang orang yang mempunyai dan pernah mengukir sejarah selama mereka hidup. rin nee bahkan bisa menyatu dengan para roh itu dengan meminjam kekuatan mereka.

"baiklah biar aku pikirkan dulu nee san"

Aku mengambil katalis itu dan membawanya menuju kamarku. disana aku mulai menggambar diagram dengan pola romawi kuno. aku meletakan katalis itu disana. apa aku harus melakukannya.? aku pikir kepalaku akan pecah jika banyak berfikir.

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dan menghirup udara sejenak. dijalan aku bersiul sesekali untuk menemaniku dimalam yang sepi. Aku teringat sakura dia sakit. sebaiknya aku menjenguknya. sakura pasti senang ketika aku menjenguknya.

Dengan langkah pasti dan senyum senang aku berjalan ke arah rumah sakura dengan. membawa sebungkus cokelat mahal. yang aku beli di toko yang aku temui di jalan. Aku yakin sakura pasti akan senang dengan cokelat yang aku belikan untuknya.

.

.

.

Senyumanku luntur bersama dengan cokelat yang pegang jatuh disana gadisku pacarku, Sakura haruno tengan bercumbu mesra. dengan teman baikku Uchiha sasuke. Mereka bercumbu dengan mesra di depan rumah sakura tanpa takut terlihat oleh orang. aku merasa hatiku hancur melihat hal ini.

"Sakura chan."

lirihku akupun memutuskan pergi untuk menenangkan sakit yang kurasakan. Ternyata gosip yang ada benar bahwa sakura bermain belakang dengan sasuke. Aku saja yang terlalu mencintai sakura sehingga menulikan diri dari perkataan mereka. ketika aku berjalan aku berpapasan dengan seorang gadis kecil.

"cepatloh onii chan bangkitkan servantmu nanti mati loh."

Aku segera menoleh namun nihil aku tak menemukan gadis itu dimanapun keadaanya, seakan lenyap tiba tiba. tak mau memikirkan lebih lama. Kejadian yang baru ku alami aku melanjutkan jalanku. Entah apa yang membuatku tiba di depan sekolah. dari dalam aku mendengar keributan dan cahaya yang saling bertabrakan. di dorong rasa penasaran aku membawa kakiku menuju kedalam.

Di dalam aku melihat pertarungan yang sama hebatnya, dalam mimpiku ketika aku sedang asik menonton aku malah menginjak ranting. Sial kenapa harus ada ranting. aku kemudian berlari dengan cepat ketika salah satu dari mereka berteriak dan mengejarku.

Aku berlari kedalam kelas. Lorong lorong ku lalui dengan cepat.

*syuuuut!

*jleb.

Ku merasa membeku ketika tiba tiba anak panah dengan cepat menembus dadaku dan membawaku limbung kebawa. sesosok perempuan muncul dengan busur di tangannyam

"Gomen. kau sudah melihatnya. Jadi kau harus mati."

Aku tak menyangka bahkan sebelum aku memanggil servant aku telah lebih dulu dibunuh servant lain. aku mulai merasa pandanganku kabur. tubuhku lemas tak bisa digerakkan, aku menyerag nafasku sudah hampir habis. paru paru ku akan berhenti memompa. dan aku akan mati.

'Ashura aku tak mengizinkanmu mati.' suara itu itu suara kaguya. ashura apa maksudnya, tak mengizinkanku mati.? memang kau tuhan.? melarangku mati.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki mulai mendekat. seseorang tapi siapa.? Apa dia akan menolongku. atau membiarkanku mati. aku mendengarnya, berbicara namun tidak jelas apa yang dia ucapkan telingaku sudah tak mampu menangkap dengan baik ucapannya. dan semua menggelap.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun di kamarku memandang sekitar berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang ku alami telah mati kan, apa Kaguya benar benar menolongku. entahlah aku bingung aku duduk dan melihat badanku yang terlilit perban. tubuhku hanya tertutup perban. dengan celana panjang terpakai di kakiku. aku perlahan berdiri coba menyeimbangkan badanku.

"Jadi kau masih hidup"

Aku segera melompat menghindadi anak panah yang melesat ke arahku. aku berdiri tepat di atas diagram yg kubuat semalam.

"jadi kau juga master.? kalau begitu kau harus mati"

Perempuan servant itu melesat ke arahku.

 **"jadikan jiwaku sebagai panahmu Archer!"**

Aku sedikit berteriak.

*wussssh!

Angin bertiup kencang dan menerbang perempuan tadi. kini di sampingku muncul Archer berambut kuning sedikit hijau dengan. Memakai gaun hijau.

"Kontrak di setujui master.' "tunggulah disini"

Dia kemudian segera melompat keluar melalui jendela.

"hoi tunggu aku!"

Aku segera berlari mengejarnya, setelah sebelumnya memakai pakaianku terlebih dahulu.

*Syuuut syuut*

*trank!

"Archer!"

Aku berteriak sari belakang archer setelah berhasil mengejarnya. kulihat 3 orang disana menatapku dengan pandangan beda besa.

"Master."

Gumam archer.

T. B. C

Osh ^Δ^ makasih atas dukungan kalian dan maaf gak bisa balas satu satu review nya, berkat kalian Umi jadi semangat nulis fanficnya. Arigatou.

#logout


End file.
